


He Noticed

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [90]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Hair, writer's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy's cut her hair... Pre-S1, Post-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

There was something different about Stacy when she walked through the door after work. Something - wrong. From his piano, House stared at her, examined her from head to toe. His brain piecing together the oddities of her appearance, something wasn't right.

She stared back at him from the doorway. "What?" she asked.

"What'd you do?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing," she replied, "I went to work. I came home."

He frowned some more. "No. You did something." Secure in the knowledge he was right, he turned back to playing the piano. He cast occasional glances at her as she put her briefcase and coat away.

It was when she turned for the kitchen that he realized what was wrong. "Why did you cut your hair?" Not when – he knew when – but 'why'.

"Because I wanted to. It was too long," she replied.

Back to the piano. "I like it long," he said to no one in particular.

She pulled a beer from the refrigerator, popped it open and took a long pull. "Surprised you noticed it at all."

He noticed. He always noticed. Even when the pain was at it's worst, he noticed everything about Stacy. He noticed when she started smoking. He noticed when she switched to lights from menthols. He noticed when she went outside more one day than on others. He noticed.

To her declaration that he hadn't been paying attention, he said nothing. He continued to play. He could hear Stacy fuming over her beer. "What do you want me to say? I noticed your hair and you're angry. I can't win."

Stacy growled. "I'm not angry because you noticed my hair. I'm frustrated because you don't pay me any attention at all, no matter what I do."

He said nothing. His fingers continued moving across the ivory keys of his baby grand. Maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn't. Maybe he just needed time to work through his situation and his pain.

He had noticed her hair. He liked it. 'Liked the longer hair better, but everything about her was sexy. He thought she was sexy – long hair, short hair, naked, clothed. The only thing he wanted was to be left alone, except when he needed company. Right now, he didn't.


End file.
